Paskudna Ania
Mam na imię Ola i mam 19 lat. Opowiem Wam pewną ciekawą historię, która przydarzyła mi się całkiem niedawno. Wprowadziłam się razem z rodziną do nowego, jednorodzinnego domu na obrzeżach dotychczas zamieszkiwanego przeze mnie miasta. Już od dawna odkładali pieniądze na niego. Pomimo, że nie był on zbyt drogi jak na tak wypasioną willę to jednak mało nie kosztował. Trzeba było trochę zaoszczędzić. Poprzedni właściciele, zaraz po tym jak wyprowadzili się z kupionej przez nas kwatery wyjechali za granicę. Moja historia opisana jest w tym oto pamiętniku. Dzień 1. 28.03.2015 - sobota Przybyliśmy do nowego miejsca zamieszkania. Wszystko było po prostu piękne. Całe wyremontowane. Wspaniałe meble. Że też poprzednim mieszkańcom zechciało się zostawiać takie ładne kawałki drewna. Jedyne co było nowe to kupione przez nas nowe łóżka. Nawet lodówka i kuchenka była w doskonałym stanie. Jeszcze na dodatek dzisiaj sobota, więc miałam cały dzień na odkrywanie zakamarków. Zwiedziłam wszystkie pokoje, jednak moją uwagę przyciągnęło jedno pomieszczenie. Był to strych. Jeszcze na dodatek drzwi zamknięte na wielki klucz. Spytałam rodziców, czy go nie posiadają, gdyż byłam ciekawa, co tam się znajduje. Dali mi cały zapas, jednak żaden nie wyglądał na dość duży, aby zmieścić się do zamka. No trudno. Najwyżej wyważy się później drzwi. Całą resztę dnia spędziłam na zwiedzaniu okolicy. Niedaleko był las, więc postanowiłam przejść się trochę i pobyć wśród zieleni. Pomimo spokojnej atmosfery przez moment miałam wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Nie przejęłam się tym i wróciłam do domu. Przez całą resztę wieczoru czytałam moje ukochane mangi. Gdzieś po północy postanowiłam, że położę się spać. Nagle poczułam powiew wiatru. Zrobiło się zimno. W końcu był początek wiosny, więc wieczory nie są jeszcze aż tak ciepłe. Wstałam, zamknęłam okno i położyłam się do łóżka. Ogarniało mnie dziwne poczucie niepokoju. Zignorowałam to jednak i 15 min później zasnęłam. Dzień 2. 29.04.2015 - niedziela Obudziłam się bólem głowy. Chyba za bardzo się ekscytuję, skoro ogarnia mnie takie uczucie. Kiedy postawiłam nogę na ziemi, nadepnęłam na coś ostrego. Była to pineska. Dziwne. Ja i moja rodzina jesteśmy jedynymi lokatorami tego domu. Skąd to się tu wzięło ? Nie sądzę, żeby robili mi takie numery. Skacząc na jednej nodze usiadłam na drewnianym krześle. Na nim leżała tzw. pierdząca poduszka. W tym momencie zapomniałam o bólu i zaczęłam się śmiać. Poszłam do rodziców i powiedziałem im, że zrobili mi niezły żart. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało o co mi chodzi. Pokazałam im pineskę i ten „balonik”. Matka oznajmiła, że ani ona, ani ojciec nie mogłaby sprawić mi tak bolesnego kawału i że może leżała tam już wcześniej. Jednak zaczęli się śmiać, gdy zobaczyli ten drugi „prezent”. Stwierdzili, że ktokolwiek to tam zostawił ma niezłe poczucie humoru. No nic. Wieczorem pomyślałam, że pouczę się trochę z historii, jako że jutro mam kartkówkę. Szkoda tylko, że od dziś będę musiała dojeżdżać do szkoły autobusem. Na dodatek niedługo matura, a ja tak kiepsko się przykładam. Po godz. 23 zmęczona szykowałam się spać . Podobnie jak zeszłego wieczoru poczułam chłód. Jednak tym razem okno było zamknięte. Przez ułamek sekundy odniosłam wrażenie, że w holu widzę postać w długich włosach tyłem odwróconą do mnie. Jednak kiedy przetarłam oczy nikogo, ani niczego tam nie dostrzegłam. No nic. Idę spać. Dzień 3. 30.03.2015 - poniedziałek Wstałam ok. wpół do szóstej. Tym razem nie spotkała mnie aż tak brutalna pobudka jak wczoraj. Jednak, gdy tylko schodziłam po schodach i złapałam się poręczy poczułam na niej jakąś śliską substancję. Sturlałam się. Cudem wszystkie moje kości były całe. Cała obolała podeszłam do stołu. Rodzice myśleli, że coś ze mną nie tak, skoro nawet na schodach nie umiem utrzymać równowagi. Jednak nie jestem na tyle głupia, by wiedzieć, że ktoś tu sobie ze mnie stroi żarty. Skoro to nie moi rodzice, to kto to może robić ? Jakoś wczoraj normalnie schodziłam i wchodziłam i nic śliskiego nie poczułam. Po śniadaniu poszłam do pokoju się przebrać. Gdy już to zrobiłam i wzięłam mój plecak urwały mi się obie rączki. Ech…. Najwyżej będę niosła go przez całą drogę w ręce. Jechałam autobusem gdzieś przez 20 min. Gdy tak jechałam zauważyłam na poboczu dziewczynę w jasnych, zniszczonych blond włosach, ubraną w czarną, podartą skórzaną kurtkę, dziurawe niebieskie jeansy, białe trampki, twarz całą w bliznach oraz opaskę na jednym oku. Mało tego nie miała ona nosa i wyglądała, jakby w tym jednym oku nie miała źrenicy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie szyderczo. Przez cały dzień zastanawiałam się kim ona mogła być. Przed historią razem z moim przyjacielem Pawłem powtórzyłam sobie wszystkie podane nam zagadnienia. To jedna z niewielu osób, na których mogę polegać, nie to co większość tych idiotów, którzy byle by tylko komuś dopiec. Przez resztę lekcji już na nic nie miałam ochoty. Gdy tak szłam na przystanek miałam w głowie tą osobę , którą widziałam jadąc do szkoły. W drodze do domu usłyszałam za plecami jakiś głos. Jeśli słuch mnie nie mylił był to kobiecy głos nazywający mnie kujonką. Obejrzałam się, jednak nikogo nie zauważyłam. Zignorowałam to ktokolwiek lub cokolwiek to było i poszłam do domu. Moi rodzice bardzo się zdziwili, gdy zobaczyli mnie niosącą plecak w ręce. Zaraz po tym poprosiłam moją mamę czy nie mogłaby mi go zszyć. Wchodząc na górę po schodach miałam wrażenie, że widzę czyjś cień, przebiegający wzdłuż korytarza. Następnie poszłam do łazienki. Gdy tak patrzyłam w lustro prawdopodobnie zobaczyłam tam coś, co sprawiło, że w pewnym momencie zemdlałam. Jeszcze wtedy sądziłam, że mam jakieś zwidy. Obudziłam się w momencie, gdy tylko usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi i słowa „Olka wyłaź wreszcie z tej łazienki. Inni też potrzebują z niej skorzystać”. Nie pamiętałam dokładnie co tam zobaczyłam, ale miałam wrażenie, że był to człowiek, na dodatek płci żeńskiej. Wyglądał okropnie. Jak tylko wyszłam z łazienki poszłam do pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Nie miałam już na nic ochoty. Wyciągnęłam telefon, wzięłam słuchawki i zaczęłam słuchać muzyki. Rodzice się mnie pytali czy przypadkiem nie mam nic do roboty. Powiedziałam im, że dzisiaj nam nic nie zadali i jest wszystko OK. Przypominali mi jednak, abym nie zapomniała, o nauce do matury, gdyż dużo czasu mi już nie zostało. Ok godz. 20 stwierdziłam, że pójdę się przewietrzyć. Gdy tak szłam wzdłuż lasu zauważyłam na jednej z gałęzi coś błyszczącego. Dostrzegłam, że jest to stalowy klucz. Podeszłam z zamiarem zdjęcia go. Nagle poczułam powiew wiatru. Zabrałam znalezisko i schowałam je do kieszeni. Był duży. Nie wiem po co w ogóle go stamtąd zabierałam. Pospacerowałam jeszcze z 5 minut, po czym wróciłam do domu, ponieważ było już późno i ściemniało się. Po powrocie postanowiłam wziąć prysznic. Tym razem jednak nic dziwnego nie wydarzyło się w mojej łazience. Zaraz potem ubrałam moją ukochaną koszulę nocną i poszłam spać. Dzień 4 31.03.2015 - wtorek Zaspałam dziś do szkoły. Gdy tylko zorientowałam się która jest godzina szybko się zerwałam i zaczęłam ubierać. Pobiegłam do łazienki umyć zęby i twarz. Z pośpiechu nie zdążyłam się uczesać. Śniadania również nie zjadłam. Zapomniałam nawet wziąć pieniędzy, aby zjeść przynajmniej coś w szkole. Całe szczęście, że nikt ani nic nie wywijał mi z rana numerów jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj. Jednak sądziłam, że nastawiałam budzik. W szkole dzień jak co dzień. Następna lekcja historii dopiero w piątek, więc tak prędko nie dowiem się co dostałam. Jednakże przez tą dziwną postać którą widziałam na drodze jadąc do szkoły sprawiła, że nie mogłam się skupić i zapewne dostanę min. 3. Wychodząc ze szkoły zaczepiła mnie grupka czterech największych cwaniaków w szkole. Słyszałam za plecami głupie komentarze odnośnie mojej fryzury. Wystawiłam w ich kierunku środkowy palec po czym poszłam na autobus. W drodze powrotnej zaczęło straszliwie padać. Czym prędzej pobiegłam do domu i od razu wzięłam się za odrabianie lekcji, a następnie za naukę aby nie myśleć o innych problemach. Po tym jak skończyłam stwierdziłam, że pogram trochę na kompie w pewnego ciekawego RPG'a, którego kupiłam niedawno w Empiku. Kiedy nadszedł wieczór poszłam do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Na zlewie leżało moje wczorajsze znalezisko. Zastanawiałam się skąd na gałęzi w lesie wziął się ten duży klucz. Wtem przypomniałam sobie….. strych. Nie. To niemożliwe, żeby właściciele porzucali go w lesie. Fakt jest duży, jednak na razie nie zamierzałam sprawdzać, czy pasuje. Po wyjściu z łazienki dla pewności nastawiłam budzik, po czym sprawdziłam to dwa razy. Ok 23:30 znużona poszłam spać. Dzień 5 01.04.2015 - środa Dzisiaj Prima Aprilis. Tak. Wiedziałam, że albo rodzice, pomimo zaprzeczeń lub to coś, w czego istnienie nie chciałam wierzyć zrobią coś wyjątkowo „zabawnego”. Obudziłam się normalnie w moim łóżku, po tym jak zadzwonił mój telefon, w którym tym razem budzik był nastawiony. Byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że znajdowało się ono na samym dachu. Jeszcze to słońce świeciło mi w oczy. Postawiłam spokojnie stopę na dachu. Niestety ześlizgnęłam się. Na dole na szczęście znajdował się batut. Jednak nie trwało ono długo po tym jak wpadłam na całą hodowlę róż. Rodzice byli wściekli. Sądzili, że zrobiłam to specjalnie, w ramach tego „śmiesznego” święta, jednak próbowałam ich przekonać, że nie mam w sobie tyle siły, aby przenieść łóżko na dach. Zaraz potem wzięli drabinę i próbowali je jakoś ściągnąć. Cudem udało im się zrzucić je na trawę tak, aby się nie zniszczyło. Ogarnęłam się, a mama polała moje zadrapania wodą utlenioną. Dzisiaj na fizyce zostałam wzięta do odpowiedzi. Cudem nauczycielka postawiła mi tą dwóję, gdzie ja prawie nic nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć. Po raz kolejny idąc przez korytarz słyszałam głupie komentarze Szymona i jego bandy. Tak. To ci, którzy wczoraj śmieli się z moich włosów, a dziś wysłuchiwałam tekstów, że niby chciałam przespać się z kotem, stąd te zadrapania. Po przybyciu do domu robiłam to co zwykle. Jednak tego dnia postanowiłam wcześniej pójść spać. Miałam tej nocy dziwny sen. Śniło mi się, że byłam w ciemnym lesie. O dziwo był on podobny do tego znajdującego się za moim domem. Kiedy tak szłam zobaczyłam uciekającą dziewczynę w blond włosach, czarnej skórzanej kurtce, niebieskich dżinsach i białych trampkach. Zupełnie jak tamta tajemnicza osoba, którą widziałam na drodze, z tą różnicą, że nie miała opaski, w oczach miała źrenice i włosy były dobrze ułożone. Goniły ją cztery dziewczyny. Krzyknęłam do niej, jednak minęła mnie jakbym była tam nieobecna. Jej prześladowczynie również nie miały przyjemności zwrócić na mnie uwagi. Niestety, albo „stety” nie pamiętałam co było dalej. Dzień 6 02.04.2015 - czwartek Zlana obudziłam się jeszcze nim zadzwonił budzik. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć co zobaczyłam śniąc dalej. Musiało być coś naprawdę niepokojącego. Poranek zaczął się tym razem bez żadnych skomplikowań. Jednak mama rano oznajmiła mi, że w ostatnim czasie bardzo się o mnie niepokoi. Wydawało jej się, że wszystkie te dziwne rzeczy, które mi się przytrafiają to mój wymysł. Nawet z tym łóżkiem nie wierzyła w to, że ktoś inny mógłby włamać się na nasz teren i zrobić taki numer. Wszystkie drzwi w domu były zamknięte, a na zewnątrz są kamery i system alarmowy w razie, gdyby nieproszony gość pojawił się tutaj. Więc stwierdziła, że mam jakieś zaburzenia psychiczne. Postanowiła, że jeśli sytuacja się nie zmieni zabierze mnie do psychiatry. Myślałam, że się przesłyszałam. Nie dość, że przytrafia mi się takie nie wiadomo co to jeszcze wmawiają mi chorobę psychiczną. Zdenerwowana złapałam za plecak i ruszyłam do szkoły. Nim ruszyłam w stronę przystanku usłyszałam zniekształcony głos, który wydawał się dochodzić niedaleko lasu. Bez chwili zastanowienia ruszyłam w tamtą stronę. Szłam tak przez jakiś czas ścieżką, aż natrafiłam na małą polanę, na której znajdowała się niewielka studnia. Po chwili ocknęłam się i zastanawiałam się po co ja tu w ogóle przyszłam. Jak to dobrze, że dziś wcześniej wstałam, bo gdyby nie to byłabym już spóźniona. W szkole dzień jak co dzień, powtórki do matury, użeranie się z durnym Szymonkiem i jego bandą oraz rozmowy z Pawłem na przerwach, moim jedynym przyjacielem. W domu też nic ciekawego. Poćwiczyłam trochę z matmy, co by zdać ten nieszczęsny egzamin. Dopiero wieczorem, gdy siedziałam w wannie poczułam jakby ktoś lub coś wciągało mnie pod wodę. Możliwe, że nie pisałabym teraz tego, gdyby cudem nie udało mi się wyciągnąć korka przy pomocy stopy. Tej nocy bałam się zasnąć, Jednak zmęczenie w końcu wzięło górę. Co więcej miałam podobny sen jak zeszłej nocy. Tym razem, na moje nieszczęście pamiętałam z niego nieco więcej. Gdy ujrzałam dziewczyny goniące tę nieszczęśnicę stanęłam im na drodze i zapytałam co się tu dzieje. Jednak one biegły dalej i dosłownie „przeniknęły” przeze mnie jakbym była jakimś duchem czy czymś. Po chwili zza krzaków jakiś chudy chłopak w okularach z grzywką stanął jej na drodze. W ręku trzymał nóż kuchenny. Ona przerażona padła na ziemię. Z jego ust jedyne słowa, które pamiętam to „Zapłacisz mi za to co zrobiłaś puszczalska dzi*ko!”. Następnie ta czwórka, która biegła za nią złapała ją i obezwładniła. Nie pamiętałam finalnej sceny tego koszmaru. Wbiegłam odruchowo między nich i krzyczałam, aby ją zostawili. Tak jak sądziłam. Nie widzieli mnie. Dzień 7 03.04.2015 – piątek Nie poszłam dziś do szkoły. Od rana bolała mnie głowa. Powiedziałam o tym rodzicom, którzy już wcześniej zauważyli, że ostatnio jest ze mną coraz gorzej. Zgodzili się więc, abym została w domu. Całe rano spędziłam przy pewnej niedawno kupionej przeze mnie książki o piratach. Tak bardzo mnie zaciekawiła, że zapomniałam o wszystkich problemach i zrelaksowałam się. Spokojny nastrój trwał, aż do południa. Znowu słyszałam ten zniekształcony głos. Ubrałam się po czym poszłam wzdłuż lasu tą samą drogą co wczoraj. Kiedy dotarłam na polanę zauważyłam tajemniczego, starszego człowieka stojącego nad studnią. Był łysy, miał siwą brodę i wąsy. Nosił na sobie niebieskie spodnie z szelkami, koszulę w kratkę oraz czarne kalosze. W ręce trzymał laskę. Podeszłam do niego. On widząc mnie zapytał „Cóż tutaj porabiasz młoda damo?”. Nie wiedziałam za bardzo co odpowiedzieć. Jednak po chwili namysłu zapytałam go kim jest. Oznajmił, że jest on leśniczym i od 30 lat nie widywał tu żadnych zwiedzających. Powiedziałam mu, że mieszkam tu od niedawna i w moim domu dzieją się bardzo dziwne rzeczy. Co więcej, gdy tylko się o tym dowiedział odpowiedział stanowczym i mocnym tonem, abym wynosiła się stąd jak najprędzej jeśli mi życie miłe, po czym udał się w głąb lasu. Wołałam go, gdyż chciałam się dowiedzieć coś więcej na ten temat, jednak nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem. Wróciłam do domu, gdzie czekali moi rodzice. Mama była zła, gdyż nie po to nie poszłam dziś do szkoły, aby włóczyć się po okolicy. Przez resztę dnia po raz kolejny na nic nie miałam ochoty. Jedyne o czym myślałam to ten tajemniczy leśniczy. Dotychczas sądziłam, że to ja zwariowałam, jednak jego słowa utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że w ta okolica skrywa jakąś tajemnicę. Postanowiłam nie brać dziś prysznica, gdyż bałam się, że znowu to coś, cokolwiek to było będzie chciało zrobić mi krzywdę. Ostatecznie wieczorem chcąc nie chcąc włączyłam telewizor u siebie w pokoju, jako że nie miałam nic do roboty poza nauką do matury, do której nie miałam siły już dziś powtarzać. Na jednym z kanałów, chyba na TVNie akurat leciało „Amityville”. Zawsze lubiłam horrory, jednak po ostatnich wydarzeniach niezbyt chętnie wzięłam się za jego oglądanie. Mało tego im dłużej go oglądałam tym bardziej miałam ochotę wyłączyć ten telewizor. Jest tyle filmów grozy, dlaczego musieli wybrać akurat jeden z tych o nawiedzonym domu ? Sfrustrowana wyłączyłam go. Po chwili zachciało mi się siku. Bałam się iść do łazienki, jednak potrzeba wzięła górę. A co ? Miałam się zlać w łóżku? Z pewnością byłby niezły obciach. Kiedy już to uczyniłam usłyszałam cichy śpiew. Wyszłam z łazienki, a następnie udałam się za źródłem tej pieśni. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że pochodziła ona…… nie, niemożliwe……..ze strychu. Jedynego, zamkniętego na klucz pomieszczenia w całym domu. Idąc do pokoju za plecami usłyszałam cichy śmiech. Kiedy się odwróciłam nikogo nie zobaczyłam. Mogłabym wziąć z łazienki ten klucz i sprawdzić czy pasuje do drzwi w jedynym nietkniętym pomieszczeniu w całym domu, jednak odczuwałam zbyt silny niepokój. Stwierdziłam, że powiem jutro rodzicom, aby rozejrzeli się za jakimś innym mieszkaniem, o ile mnie wysłuchają. Póki się uczę i sama na siebie jeszcze nie zarabiam nie mogłabym się wyprowadzić od tak, a w mieście nie mieszkają obecnie żadni z moich krewnych , do których mogłabym się przenieść. Postanowiłam nie zasnąć tej nocy. Poszłam do kuchni i wypiłam dwa kubki kawy. Byłam już tego pewna. Ten dom jest nawiedzony. Nim się tu wprowadziłam sądziłam, że wszelkie zjawiska paranormalne, opętania i inne tego typu rzeczy to tylko fikcja. Z tego co widzę myliłam się. Ale kim jest lub są duchy, które robią mi takie głupie numery? Jeszcze te koszmary. Czy mogą mieć one z tym jakiś związek? Tego już za wiele. Po północy w piżamie i kapciach na nogach poszłam do lasu. Wiem, że to było strasznie głupie o tej porze wychodzić, gdzie jeszcze bardziej byłam narażona na niebezpieczeństwo. Na wszelki wypadek wzięłam ze sobą telefon oraz latarkę. Spacerowałam trochę po tym mrocznym miejscu. Z początku nic nie znalazłam. Pomimo tych dwóch kubków kawy poczułam się strasznie zmęczona. Poszłabym na noc do któregoś z sąsiadów, gdyby nie fakt, że nasz dom znajdował się na odludziu i nie było ich zbyt wielu. Od najbliższego z nich dzieliło mnie z 4 kilometry. Mało tego ja ich nawet nie znam, więc wątpię by przyjęli obcą dziewczynę pod swój dach na choćby jedną noc. Co prawda mam prawo jazdy, jednak byłam zbyt zmęczona i mało doświadczona, aby kraść rodzicom auto i od tak sobie odjechać. Zawsze kiedy dawali mi poprowadzić kosztowało ich to sporo nerwów. Jednak jeszcze nigdy nie jechałam sama. Poszłam w stronę polany. Kiedy tak stałam nad tą studnią nagle niespodziewanie poczułam popchnięcie z tyłu. Była ona pełna wody. Na szczęście nie było jej aż tyle, bym się utopiła. Zaczęłam wołać o pomoc. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Nagle ujrzałam ….. JĄ. To ta sama dziewczyna, która stała wtedy na poboczu. Identyczne ubrana. Z opaską na oku, z czego w tym zdrowym nie miała źrenicy oraz blizny na twarzy i brak nosa. Zamarłam. „Ojej. Czyżbyś się bała?” - powiedziała. „Kimkolwiek jesteś zostaw mnie paskudna istoto!” - odrzekłam. „Nie żadna „paskudna istoto” durna psychopatko! Mam na imię Ania. Zapamiętaj to sobie raz na zawsze!!!”. Pomyślałam sobie „Kto tu jest psychopatką”. Jednak nie miałam odwagi jej odpowiedzieć, tak bardzo sparaliżował mnie strach. Po chwili podleciała w moją stronę i poczułam uderzenie w twarz. Gdy się ocknęłam znajdowałam się z powrotem na leśnej ścieżce. Miałam na sobie skórzaną kurtkę, dżinsy, a na nogach białe trampki. Po chwili usłyszałam z tyłu krzyki „Tam jest! Łapać ją!”. Bez zastanowienia zaczęłam uciekać. Nagle na mojej drodze stanął ten sam chłopak, którego widziałam w śnie. Następnie wypowiedział identyczne słowa, co do tej dziewczyny z mojego snu. Jego trzy koleżanki obezwładniły mnie i zaciągnęły w głąb drzew. Tam ten okularnik pociął mi całą twarz swoim nożem, który trzymał w ręce. Na koniec wbił mi go w oko i wydłubał mi je. Czułam potworny ból. „Co jeszcze ci mało? Nie trzeba było się puszczać na lewo i prawo za moimi plecami. A mi zawsze odmawiałaś i SMS-owałaś z jakimiś frajerami!”. „A to za obrabianie nam wszystkim d...y i naśmiewanie się z cudzych nieszczęść. Taką frajdę ci sprawia, że ktoś na wózku inwalidzkim jeździ? I za rozpowiadanie moich tajemnic. Zobaczymy co teraz zrobisz!” - krzyknęła jedna z dziewczyn, po czym złamała mi rękę. Druga z nich z kolei wyciągnęła sekator i podczas, kiedy próbowałam się wyrwać pozostałej trójce ucięła mi nos. Po czym nadal trzymały mnie obezwładnioną, a chłopak zaczął ściągać moje spodnie. Następnie wbił mi ten wielki nóż w……. lepiej nie mówić. „Tak lubisz być pchana, to posmakuj mojego pięknego ostrza su*o!” - krzyknął. Czułam, że krwawię, jednak jeszcze żyłam. Następnie prześladowcy zaciągnęli mnie w stronę studni. Wyglądała identycznie jak ta z pobliskiej polany. Bez zastanowienia wrzucili mnie do niej. Dziwiłam się, że żyję pomimo ran. Wołałam o pomoc. Nagle ktoś rzucił mi linę. Złapałam się jedną ręką, po czym on wciągnął mnie na górę. Mężczyzna, który mi pomógł miał na oko gdzieś z ok. 50tki, wąs pod nosem, a na głowie kapelusz .Chciał mi pomóc, lecz uciekłam w stronę domu ignorując jego wołania. O dziwo nie zastałam w nim rodziców. Pewnie poszli mnie szukać. Nie wiem dlaczego, lecz zarówno dom, jak i jego wnętrze wyglądało bardziej staroświecko. Nie zwiedzałam jednak całego. Czułam się upokorzona i ranna. Poszłam na strych, w którym drzwi tym razem były otwarte. Znajdował się tam gruby sznur. Bez zastanowienia wzięłam z kuchni taboret, po czym przywiązałam sznur do belki, a następnie zrobiłam pętlę. Ostatecznie założyłam go na szyję i powiesiłam się. Dzień 8 04.04.2015 – sobota Zlana natychmiast zwaliłam się z łóżka. Okazało się, że nie było to łóżko lecz leżak. Na dodatek znajdowałam się w jakiejś zupełnie obcej chacie. Zostałam powitana przez pewną znajomą mi osobę. Był to leśniczy. Tak. Ten sam, którego spotkałam wczoraj przed studnią. „Jak się czujesz młoda damo?” - zapytał. „Co ja tu robię?” - opowiedziałam pytaniem. Starzec oznajmił, że powinnam się cieszyć, że przechodził akurat obok, w przeciwnym razie utopiłabym się leżąc nieprzytomna w wodzie. Specjalnie aby ratować moje życie i zdrowie naraził swoje, schodząc po drabinie na dno studni i niosąc mnie przez plecy grożąc tym samym swojemu choremu kręgosłupowi. Wspomniał też, że strasznie się motałam. „Nie wiem co robiłaś w tej studni, ale ostrzegałem cię, abyś się stąd czym prędzej wyniosła.” - powiedział. Postanowiłam wypytać się o tym, co tak naprawdę nawiedza to miejsce. Wspomniałam o tej szkaradnej dziewczynie imieniem Ania, którą ujrzałam jak jeszcze znajdowałam się w tej dziurze. Opowiedział mi, że 30 lat temu mieszkała tu razem z rodzicami dziewczyna, jedynaczka podobnie jak ja, której rodzice pewnego dnia wyjechali na weekend. Ona natomiast postanowiła wykorzystać ten czas dla siebie. Pewnego dnia wracając do domu z imprezy przed domem czekała na nią czwórka koleżanek, które nie wiedział dokładnie czemu chciały się zemścić za coś. Potem wszystko wyglądało tak jak w moich snach. Uciekając przed nimi w lesie natknęła się na jej byłego chłopaka, który postanowił się wymierzyć jej sprawiedliwość za wielokrotną zdradę oszpecając jej twarz. Żeby tego było mało pozbawił ją nosa i wydłubał jej oko. Jedna z koleżanek natomiast złamała jej rękę, po czym wrzucili ją do pobliskiej studni. Wspomniał także, że mijał to miejsce i usłyszał jej wołanie o pomoc. Rzucił jej linę, widząc, że chwyta się jej tylko jedną ręką. Po tym jak dziewczyna wydostała się na zewnątrz natychmiast uciekła. Była całą zakrwawiona i oszpecona. Widział również jej brudne od krwi spodnie w okolicach krocza. Mężczyzna czuł się bezradny i zniesmaczony. Nie zdążył za nią pobiec i powstrzymać ją od popełnienia samobójstwa w tak mocnym był szoku. O szczegółach jej śmierci dowiedział się tydzień później. Natomiast rodzice Ani, gdy doszły do nich informacje o powieszeniu się ich córki postanowili sprzedać dom i od tamtej pory słuch o nich zaginął. Staruszek opowiedział również, że każdy, kto wprowadzał się do tej willi słyszał głosy. Na dodatek duch upokorzonej dziewczyny często płatał im figle. Tylko jednej z rodzin udało się w nim wytrzymać dłużej niż miesiąc. Spotykał czasem przynajmniej jednego z nowych domowników podczas spacerów w lesie lub kiedy składał im wizytę. Za każdym razem któraś z osób skarżyła się, że czuję się prześladowana przez jakąś tajemniczą siłę. Połowa z nich twierdziła, że widziała ducha wspomnianej nieszczęśnicy. Bardzo często zdarzało się, że ofiary żartów zjawy trafiały do szpitala. Bywały także skutki śmiertelne jej kawałów, z czego dwie z nich zginęły na miejscu. Jedna z nich wyjeżdżając z domu rowerem miała przecięte hamulce i wpadła pod rozpędzony samochód, z kolei druga, podczas wspólnego ogniska z rodziną pod koniec chciała je zgasić,. Prześladowczyni zamieniła wiadro z wodą na benzynę i oparzenia były tak ciężkie, że jej skóra została zwęglona i nie dało się jej już odratować. Dodał, że ofiarami były z reguły osoby między 15, a 26 rokiem życia. Wszystko było jasne. Została upokorzona przez rówieśników, więc teraz mści się na wszystkich tych, którzy zamieszkują jej dawną siedzibę. Starzec opowiedział też, że po licznych wypadkach nikt w tym domu nie mieszkał przez ok. 30 lat. Dopiero ktoś, komu życie było niemiłe całkiem niedawno postanowił prze remontować dawno opuszczoną posiadłość i się w niej osiedlić. Nie wiedziałam kim mogli być ci głupcy. Czy byli to ci, od których ją kupiliśmy, czy ktoś jeszcze wcześniejszy. Leśniczy podarował mi również moją przemoczoną komórkę i latarkę. Telefon działał, lecz ledwo co. Obiecał udać się w odwiedziny do mnie i przekonać jakoś moich rodzicieli, żebyśmy czym prędzej się stąd wyprowadzili, póki jeszcze nikomu nic wielkiego się nie stało. Jednak ten sen. Był taki realistyczny. Po opowieści, którą usłyszałam wiedziałam, że nie był on zwykły, lecz mogła to być wizja przeszłości. Czułam dokładnie to co ta dziewczyna, kiedy jej koleżanki i były partner zemścili się za krzywdy, które im wyrządzała. Było ok. szóstej nad ranem, więc moi rodzice jeszcze spali. Furtka była otwarta, drzwi również, po tym jak wczoraj wychodząc ich nie zamknęłam. Weszliśmy po cichu do środka. Tak jak myślałam, chrapali w najlepsze. Zresztą oboje mają do pracy dopiero na południe. Poszłam do łazienki zdjąć tą mokrą koszulę i ubrałam się w czyste ubrania. Kiedy schodziłam na dół po schodach usłyszałam głos w mojej głowie. Zapytał czemu chcę ją opuścić. Domyślałam się kto do mnie przemawia, jednak nigdzie nie widziałam ducha. Powiedziała, że nie skrzywdzi mnie, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych lokatorów, z żadnym z nich nie było tyle zabawy co ze mną. Oznajmiła, że podziwia moją odwagę i z chęcią pomoże mi w moich problemach. W zamian oczekuje ode mnie jednego. Nie dokończyła, kiedy powiedziałam stanowczo, aby zostawiła mnie w spokoju. Zeszłam na dół. Obudziłam moich rodziców i oznajmiłam, że mamy gościa, który chce z nimi porozmawiać. Po przebudzeniu powitał ich na dole pan Staszek (tak miał na imię leśniczy). Przeprosił, że nachodzi ich tak wcześnie, oraz przedstawił się i poinformował, że przyprowadził ich córkę, czyli mnie bezpiecznie do domu. Postanowił porozmawiać z nimi na temat tutejszego miejsca zamieszkania. Wypytywał ich, czy zauważyli dziwne sytuacje z moim udziałem. Moja mama oznajmiła, że w ostatnim czasie bardzo specyficznie się zachowywałam, jednak wątpi, aby miała z tym związek jakaś siła nadprzyrodzona. Tacie również było ciężko w to uwierzyć, jako, że tylko mi się to przytrafiało, a im nie. Następnie opowiedział całą historię tej willi. „Zabij go i każdego, kto uwierzy w moje istnienie. Będę twoją dłużniczką jeśli mi pomożesz” - usłyszałam w mojej głowie. Tata co prawda dużo nasłuchał się o nawiedzonych domach i opętaniach. Miał nawet znajomego, którego kolega miał kiedyś taki problem. Wzywali nawet księdza egzorcystę. Mimo to nie chciał wierzyć w to co się tutaj działo. Aż do teraz. Wtem nagle urwał mi się film. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć co było dalej. Tego samego dnia Obudziłam się w jakimś drewnianym pomieszczeniu. Zaraz potem zorientowałam się gdzie się znajduję. To był strych. Po chwili spojrzałam na swoje ręce. Były całe czerwone od jakiejś cieczy. Bez wątpienia była to krew. Przerażona chciałam się czym prędzej stąd wydostać. Drzwi były zamknięte, a w oknach na dachu założone kraty. W pomieszczeniu było kilka starych mebli. Jakieś puste regały, a w rogu spleśniała, drewniana skrzynia. Na ziemi leżała pętla z odciętego sznura na belce. Wołałam aby ktoś otworzył drzwi, jednak nikt mnie nie słyszał. Chwilę później stanęła przede mną ONA. Paskudna Ania we własnej osobie. Zapytała, jak to jest mieć krew na rękach. „COŚ TY MI ZROBIŁA ?!” - wykrzyknęłam. „A nic takiego. Pożyczyłam sobie na chwilę twoje ciało. Jednak oni teraz również już uwierzyli. Twój tatulek w porę chwycił krzesło i uderzył cię w głowę. Gdyby nie to już dawno leżeli by trupem.”. Rzuciłam się z pięściami na tą su*ę, po czym upadłam na ziemię, gdyż ducha nie da się zranić w ten sposób. „Dlaczego to robisz ?” - zapytałam. „Daje im wszystkim to na co zasługują. W dzisiejszych czasach nikomu nie można zaufać. Nawet twój najlepszy przyjaciel może cię zawieść. Mowa o twoim Pawełku.” „Skąd o nim wiesz ?” - spytałam. „Z twojego umysłu moja droga.” - odpowiedziała. „Gwarantuję ci, że wydałby cię przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Taka jest ludzka natura. Gnęb innych, albo będziesz gnębiony. Widać nieźle zabolało to naszą drogą Martynkę, że rozpowiedziałam innym jej tajemnice, skoro zdecydowała się złamać mi rękę. Zawsze mi powtarzała abym nie śmiała się z cudzych nieszczęść. Że rozumie mnie co przeżyłam w przeszłości, jak ludzie wykorzystywali mnie kiedy byłam dla nich miła i pomagałam. Jednak to się zmieniło. A ten frajer Dawid ? Ha ! Mało się nie popłakał, kiedy go rzuciłam dla mojego ukochanego Kacperka. On był zaj…..sty w łóżku, nie to co on. Niestety ten również mi się w końcu znudził. Jakie to piękne uczucie łamać innym serca.”. „Widać niczego się nie nauczyłaś, po tym co ci zrobiły twoje koleżanki i były chłopak?” - odpowiedziałam. „Hah. One i tak się doigrały siedząc te 25 lat. A ten ciul ? Powiesił się w celi frajer hahahahaha!”. „No ciekawe ty zrobiłaś dokładnie to samo.” - pomyślałam. Siedziałam tam tak aż do wieczora. Rodzice bali mi się nawet przynieść jedzenie, w obawie, że zrobię im krzywdę. Jednak wrócili dziś wyjątkowo wcześnie. Pewnie się z pracy zerwali. Nie dziwię im się wcale. Prosiłam ich wielokrotnie, aby otworzyli te drzwi, jednak bezskutecznie. Świetnie! Może jeszcze mnie tu zagłodzą na śmierć, bo tak się boją o własne życia?! Epilog Doznałam amnezji. Nie mam pojęcia jaki jest dziś dzień, ani która godzina. Jedyne co pamiętam to wydarzenia, które opisałam powyżej, siebie przywiązaną do krzesła, a także egzorcystę stojącego nade mną. Wyglądał on wyjątkowo mrocznie. Był ubrany na czarno, na głowie kaptur, a w prawej ręce duży, gotycki krucyfiks. W lewej z kolei trzymał wodę święconą. Musiał to być ktoś więcej niż tylko zwykły ksiądz. Za nim stali moi rodzice i pan Staszek z całą obandażowaną ręką. Przypuszczam, że stąd była krew na moich. Zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami postanowiliśmy opuścić to miejsce. Nie zabieraliśmy z niego nic, poza pieniędzmi. Ojciec polał cały dom benzyną, po czym go podpalił. Leśniczy postanowił zostać w tym miejscu, na wypadek, gdyby komuś jeszcze przyszło do głowy stawiać tu dom lub cokolwiek innego. Już nigdy więcej go nie spotkałam. Kiedy jechaliśmy samochodem usłyszałam głos w mojej głowie. „To jeszcze nie koniec!”. Koniec Autor: Loki Krueger Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie